Facebook Time Glee Story
by Haley.and.Mckenzie.in.the.hood
Summary: get ready for statuses from season one :
1. Pilot

**A/N:**

**Hey, I've decided I'll make another Glee Facebook Story except this time,**

**Each chapter will feature an episode from the first season in order and what they would have said.**

**I'm sorry for the terrible introduction, Oh yes and I'll update Like This, Dislike that soon.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and PM me any-time if you want to talk or are concerned about the story**

**also drop me a PM, I look forward to completing this and will be doing a sequel WHEN its completed.**

**Before you read the story I thought I would point out,**

**Inbox session**

**Name-Name =**Private Messaging

**Name** =Status Update

**Name=**

Chat

**Name-Name=**Wall post.

**Thank you for taking time to read all that, Remember Read&Review(:**

**Finn Hudson, Rachel Barry,Mercedes Jones,Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen-Chang are now in Glee Club**

(_**Will Shuester,Sue Sylvester,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,David Karofsky and 13 others like this)**_

**David Karofsky **WTF FINN?O.O

**Finn Hudson** What do you want, Karofsky?

**David Karofsky** I Want to know why the quarterback joined Glee?

**Finn Hudson** Mr Shuester persuaded me to join and when I got up there, It was fun actually.

**David Karofsky** You just brought yourself a one way ticket down Slushie Vile.

**Finn Hudson** Whatever, Dave.

**Artie Abrams** How are we meant to do nationals without Mr Shue?

_**(Sue Sylvester,Brittney Pierce, Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry and 123 others like this)**_

**Rachel Berry **All Glee members meet in auditorium this afternoon, I've got a plan.

**Kurt Hummel **Okay, if you really think your plan will work then count me in.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Me too

**Artie Abrams** and me.

**Mercedes Jones **Hmm, I guess I'll come in.

**Sue Sylvester **Face it Wheels, Mr Shue isn't coming back, your little club is OVER!

**Rachel Berry** Whatever, Coach Sylvester

**Finn Hudson** I'm leaving Glee, maybe Football's my thing.

_**(David Karofsky,Azimio,Matt Rutherford,Ken Tanaka,Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez and 134 others like this)**_

**David Karofsky** That's my man(:

**Matt Rutherford **Knew you would come to your senses.

**Ken Tanaka **Welcome back, Hudson.

** Finn Hudson** Thanks Coach.

**Will Shuester-Rachel Berry;**Hey, Thanks for taking over Glee and keeping the team together while I was gone,you've got a gift.

**(Rachel Berry and 6 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry** It was nothing Mr Shue, I really like being apart of the Glee club.

**Will Shuester **And I like teaching it.


	2. Showmance

**Sue **

Will, you do know you

have to have twelve members

to compete in regional's right?

and you currently have 6, so what

does that tell us?

**Wil**l

Your right Sue

I need more members

which is why the glee club

are performing in today's assembly.

**Sue**

What do plan on them

performing this time, Mr

hair product?

**Will**

Le freak by Chic

**Sue**

Do you want people to join?

this is why my cheerios are popular

I don't make them go round singing

songs from the freaking 19th century

Mr back in my day.

**Rachel Berry **has now joined the celibacy club with **Quinn Fabray** and** Finn Hudson**

_**(Jacob Ben Israel like this)**_

**Finn Hudson **You were good today Rachel.

**Rachel Berry **Oh Um, yes thank you Finn.

**Jacob Ben Israel **Can I get into your pants?

_**(Santana Lopez like this)**_

**Santana Lopez** WOW, Jacob's the best you can get? No offence.

_**(Quinn Fabray and 9 others like this)**_

**Rachel Berry** NO JACOB!

and seriously, Santana your a whore.

**Santana Lopez**I ts better then being a nobody like you.

_**(Noah Puckerman, Sue Sylvester and 8 others like this)**_

**Quinn Fabray**

We've got to do something

about Rachel Berry have you

seen the way she looks

Finn?

**Santana**

Yeah I know if I didn't know

any better man hand's wants your

man.

**Quinn Fabray**

I've got it.

**Santana**

Spill,Q

**Quinn Fabray**

We are going to join the Glee club.

**Santana**

you trying to get a one way ticket to Slushie Vile?

**Quinn Fabray**

Well, with me in the club Finn

will never dare to look her way.

**Santana**

Ooh smart one miss Q(:

Quinn Fabray

Brittney, join the glee club with San&i?

**Brittney**

Um, Coach Sylvester says the glee clubs stupid.

**Quinn Fabray**

Well, we are Sue's spy's so we can do our bit and tell Sue everything that happens.

**Santana**

good one.

**Jacob Ben Israe**l Ooh, did anyone catch Rachel in assembly?That was HOT.

_**(Sue Sylvester and 123 others like this)**_

**Rachel Berry**O_O.

(_**Will Shuester,Finn Hudson,Artie Abrams,Kurt Hummel and 1O others like this)**_

**Jacob Ben Israel **You turn me on :P

**Rachel Berry** O_O.

**Jacob Ben Israel** Love it when you make that face :PP.

**Rachel Berry** is no longer friends with **Jacob Ben Israel**

**Jacob Ben Israel** Dislike):

**Terri Shuester** I've just got home from my first scan, Its a boy, I'm so happy, I love you Will.

_**(Will Shuester,Kendra Giardi,Emma Pillsberry and 7 others like this)**_

**Kendra Giardi** Awe I'm so happy for you Terri, remember anything you want to know, leave me a PM?

**Terri Shuester** Thank you Kendra, I need to talk to you now.

**Kendra Giardi** Pop up:).

**Will Shuester** I Love You Terri(:

**Terri**

Hey, Um, do you know of any

good baby names?

**Kendra**

How about you name it after Will?

Um Hair Gel?

**Terri**

I'm serious Kendra, no jokes.

**Kendra**

OK,OK.

Err, Amelia?

**Terri**

Its a boy...

**Kendra**

OK, UM, Zaynn?

**Terri**

Cool, Thanks for your help Kendra, love you.

**Kendra**

love you too.


End file.
